Blank 20.0 Rises
Blank is Gotht, fighting a red Vulpimancer. Goth: Oh Come on! Why do I alwayth get to fight thuch Villianth? The Vulpimancer charges and tackles Gotht. Gotht slaps the Vulpimancer with one of his Tentacles. Pip: Keep on! I'm gonna finish the sonic pitch whistle Gotht grabs the Vulpiamncer and slams him to the ground. The Vulpimancer bites Gotht, who goes Intangible. Gotht: Should'a picked Vibranthy! Gotht phases through the ground. Gotht gets a tentacle out of the ground and slaps the Vulpimancer on the noses. The Vulpimancer falls down in pain. The Vulpimancer ran up to the cliff. Blank: Yeah, you'd better run! (reverts back) The Vulpimancer roars and 5 other Vulpimancers surround Blank. Blank: We can still negotiate, right? THEME SONG! Blank: Right? The Vulpimancers charge. Suddenly, a portal appears in front of Blank, and Echo Echo comes out and sonic screams. The Vulpimancers run away in fright, Echo Echo reverts into.... An Adult Blank? "Blank 20.0 Rises" Blank: Are you...? Adult Blank: Call me Blank 20.0, an older, and better version of you, Blank. Blank: Awesome! Blank 20.0: Indeed. I am awesome. Pip: You're from the future? Blank 20.0: Well, ever since the Time War began, I lost count of time. but technicallly, Yes. Blank: Time war? Pip: A War started by Chronosapiens, lead by a being called Maltruent and his temporal beasts. Just forget about it. Blank 20.0: Well he shouldn't, because I need your help. Blank: Really?! Blank 20.0: Yeah, I need you guys to help me protect the time tower until Ben Tennyson and PAradox start the shield. Pip: No, I'm not comming. Blank: Why not? Blank 20.0: I still need Blank. Pip: Long story, just go. Blank 20.0 and Blank leave through a warmhole. Pip runs to the TV and turns Dora the Explorer on. The Wormhole opens and the two come out. There was a large Castle with blue portals on the many doors. Blank: Wow. Blank 20.0: This is where Time is born. Blank: Awesome! Blank 20.0: The Time Lordess wants to meet us. They get into a big door and they find a large throne with a being on it. Being: I am Wakht, lordess of Time. Wakht: Welcome to the Time Tower. Blank: Hey Wakht, b- (everybody stares at him) I mean, Thank you, your Magisty. Wakht: You may start your duty. Blank 20.0: Sure. (transforms) Wakht: A Mananite? Unnamed Mananite: Yes, we are going to start guarding now. Mananite and Blank leave. Blank: You didn't shout out your name? Manaite: It's a long story. Mananite pushes Blank out of the way and a time ray hits. Mananite puts up a shield and shoots Mana Discs at some attacking beasts. Blank: I'll help you (transforms) Pinkguin! Mananite reverts Blank and shoots A Mana Flame killing all beasts. He reverted back. Blank 20.0: BLANK! Don't you ever fight one of those again! Blank: Why? Isn't that why you brought me here? Blank 20.0: NO! You just- I don't want to lose you... Blank: Are you afraid about yourself? Blank 20.0: Well, things aren't really awesome when you enter that point. Blank: What point?! Blank 20.0: Well, I confess... FLASHBACK! Blank 20.0, voice over: It all started with a fight against Vilgax. Blank as Vibrancy was battling a more powerful Vilgax. Vibrancy: Since when were you so powerful?! Vilgax pucnhed him the face and kicked him to the ground. Vilgax: After you killed me, I got ressurected by Psyphon. Only this time, I'm ULTIMATE VILGAX! Vilgax extends his muscles and slams the ground, generating a shockwave. Vibrancy took in the air and put up many Sonic Discs, countering the shockwave. Vibrancy: You aren't even using your weapony! Vilgax destroys the Discs and charges at Blank, only that Fourarms jumps in the way and uppercuts Vilgax. He kicks him in the Stomach. Vibrancy: Ben Tennyson?! Vilgax: That all you got?! Vilgax extends his muscles and sonic clapped. Fourarms was sent flying at a blinding speed, crashing in the ground, creating a large crater on the ground as he fricted on it, he was finally stopped by slamming into a building. The Buidling fell over him and he was in a crater. Pip: What did you do?! Vilgax stomped him, the landing of his foot itself made a shockwave. When he removed his foot, there was a Pip-sized crater with some flesh and blood in it. Vibrancy: PIIP! Vilgax: I killed all your beloved ones! Your Planet is next! Vilgax takes in the air and flies at a blinding speed. Blank: COME BACK HERE! Blank furiously slapped the Omnigizer, going Nova Hero. Nova Hero to ok into the air following Vilgax and punched him. Vilgax resisted and uppercutted. Nova Hero blasted Vilgax at an Asteroid. He then grabbed him and flew with him at a blinding speed, throwing in the sun (Note: He flew all the way to a very small distance from the sun). Vilgax cursed out and crashed onto the sun vaporizing into nothingness. Nova Hero flew back to Chalybeas in super speed, crashing into the ground. Blank was unconscious in a crater. END OF FLASHBACK! Blank 20.0: ...I denoted my entire following life for the service of the time Lordess, willing to rid the Universe of all possible Evil, which is my true revenge. My Altitude has changed as well, as I'm not going to have mercy on any other Villian, nor will I ever let an innocent sole be harmed, especially if it was me. Blank: Wow. That story is effective. Blank turned at one of the nearby portals and found the same place they are in through the portal, he saw a ship landing just above them. In a blink, he grabbed Blank 20.0 and moved out of the way. The Ship landed. Many Plumbers came out. Blank: You were gonna stomp us! Plumber: Oops. (whispers to another) You're fired. (the other man walks off) So, I came here to tell you that Maltruent is on Earth. Blank 20.0: Couldn't you just message me? Plumber: This Area has no signal, remember? Blank 20.0: Oh yeah right. Plumber: Get there fast! Blank 20.0: Easy. Blank 20.0 tosses Blank into a portal and follows. Blank gets up. Blank: You didn't have to do that! Blank 20.0: Well, but I did. Hold both my hands. Blank 20.0 and Blank held hands. They flashed and transformed. They were humans. Blank: Woah, Hugh Munn! Blank 20.0: Whatever. They walked over to a crowd of People. A ship landed. Humans ran away, but others stood in place. Blank and Blank 20.0 blended in the crowd. Out of the ship came Temporal Beasts. Blank 20.0 charged and threw two beast at each other, he then transforms. He turned into a Cetrakayah, but with spikes out of his Omnigizer Symbol. Blank 20.0: (wide smile) Oh yeah! Blank: Who's that?! Blank 20.0: I have evolved myself. Blank: Cosmic Blank? Cosmic Balnk: Call it like you want. Cosmic Blank coiled his leg then uncoils it kicking a temporal beast flying at 5 rows of them. Cosmic Blank coiled all his limbs then uncoiled, spinning around repeatedly kicking a large wave of temporal beasts. He landed, a bit dizzy and reverted back. All the temporal beasts were down, bleeding and dead. Blank 20.0: Let's go. Blank: You killed them?! Blank 20.0: They're just a pile of flesh, blood attached with breakable bones and covered in weak skin. I do not suppose they have soles. I'mma open the door. Blank: Wait, I'll do it. Time for The Wall! (transforms) THE- Pfft, iMan. (morphes a blaster) Blank shoots multiple times, no effect. Blank 20.0: Here, let me help. (transforms) Blank 20.0: Bonesawr! Blank: You shouted the name! Blank 20.0: Oops. Blank: Anyways, this form seems- Bonesawr morphes his arm bones into Electric Saws and smashes the door open. He gets in and grows Stegousaur-like Bones on his body, growing somehow. Bonesaur morphes his arms back and strikes the ground. Bone-rocks come out of the ground sending some beasts flying. Blank: We're gonna need Double Effort! (transforms) An ElectroCute Effort! ElectroCute duplicates into many clones and charges with Electricity. Bonesawr morphed his arms into Electric Saws again and started slicing random beasts in half, making blood splinter everywhere. ElectroCute: No! Blank, that's harsh... Bonesawr looks at the blood in slow motion. Then an angered expression appears on his face and he clicks his symbol, growing to a smaller form, being dogpiled now. Maltruent: Are you going to kill me like you did to my father? Blank 20.0: (reverts back) Your Father? Who is he? Maltruent: Don't forget, Eon! I wasn't attempting to turn out like him! But you forced me! You made me go on with Evil for Revenge of my father! And I want Revenge! Maltruent grabbed a knife and stabbed Blank 20.0 in the heart. Blank: BLANK! Blank ran up to Maltruent to strike him. Blank 20.0, with a weak voice: DON'T! (Blank stops and Maltruent gets up) Don't you ever kill him! Let him be! Don't even punch him! Blank, crying: But, he stabbed you! I gotta save you somehow! (he kneels down next to Blank 20.0) What alien should I turn into to heal you! Blank 20.0, weak voice: Don't... I want you to... (coughs) go back in time as OurGlass (cough) Teleport Psyphon to Incarcecon... before he revives Vilgax! Blank: AND YOU?! Blank 20.0: Do it! Blank transformed into OurGlass and opened a portal. He got in it and it closed. Blank 20.0 smiled and froze in his place, dead. The Entire thing faded to white. THE END!